A Musician for the Captain
by MeraNova
Summary: This is how my character Teri joins up with the strawhat pirate crew. She is mine obviously, just tell me you're gonna use hergive credit to me and you may use her...Rated for languageviolentjokes
1. Chapter 1

"Captain…" A figure stood on a deck, the figure was leaning against a wall for support. "Captain you plan was stopped."

"Then there are marines here."

"No sir, the base was removed after an incident ten years ago when a marine killed a young girl because her twin yelled at him."

"Then who stopped you."

"The girl sir, the girl who's twin was killed."

"Stopped by a child?"

"Sir, she is not just a child, she is sixteen and-"

"So you got beaten by a teenager, good job." Said the captain sarcastically. "And next week you'll be beaten by toddlers."

"Sir, she's created the tune." The captain looked up from his food, he had been dining on a nice big steak (Had Luffy been there he woulda tried to steal it being Luffy) with some wine and cheese (yummy, cheese).

"Damn, now we have to kill her, I did hope I could spare her too, she'd have made a fine slave aboard the ship. Nice, strong, feisty." He stroked his chin with one hand and grabbed his wine glass in the other, he was getting lustful thoughts. "Very well then, capture her while she sleeps and send the deaf soldiers, they're the only part of the crew immune to most of her music." He glanced at a poster out of the corner of his eye. The poster had a photo of a young girl, about nine or ten with a girl with long green hair in braids. "Teri has won another music contest" was at the top of the poster.

"Yes sir, I shall write out their instructions." With that the figure left the room barely able to walk.

_"LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!" A girl with long brown hair tied with a ribbon at the end and an eye patch covering one light green eye stared at them holding a flute in one hand. She wore a green shirt and some old blue jeans with a brown bag over her shoulder. _

_"Yeah right, you're just a teenager, you can't stop us." Sneered the leader, a woman about thirty with jet black hair in a simple bun at the base of her head._

_"Tune of control." The girl said smiling as she started to play a tune on the flute, the only one who didn't stop was the woman. The girl stopped playing long enough to yell. "RESTRAIN HER!" Then began to play once again, two of the men who had charged grabbed onto the woman. "Go back to your captain and warn him, I'm not going to join even if you kill everyone here." She smirked. "I'll kill you and the rest of your crew first!"_

"She has become a great threat, since I was forced to leave this island ten years ago." The captain looked at another paper, this one was a newspaper clipping.

"Ex-marine becomes pirate after dishonorable discharge" Read the headline, Teri had the same clipping in her own hands. "So it begins." Said the girl putting the clipping on a nightstand next to a framed photo of two girls with bright blonde hair and sparkling green eyes on a beach.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm hungry… Are we there yet?" Luffy drew out the "gry" as he moaned.

"No Luffy, it'll still be a few hours." Said the orange haired navigator looking up from her book. Sanji shot from the galley with a cold drink, they were near a summer island in its spring so it had to be pretty hot, and Chopper was looking for someplace cool to take a nap since the heat was getting to him.

"Nami-sannn." Sanji's voice entered the girl's ears as he held out the drink for her, she ignored his ranting (Truth is me, the author, never knows how he'll act since he can be so spontaneous to me, and I'm just too stupid to think of anything at the moment….) and sipped it remembering something she had been told on the previous island.

_"I wouldn't have your flag raised when you arrive there." The old man grinned at Nami._

_"Why not?" The navigator had asked politely._

_"There's a girl there whose been invited to join so many crews for one reason or another that she's sworn to kill any pirates who land there."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, when she was little she had a twin sister, Kara was her name I remember that much, but anyways, on their sixth birthday ten years ago they went out to dinner at their aunt's restaurant and a marine came in stealing food from customers. The girl, I think her name was Teri, she yelled at him to stop taking other's food and get his own and he mixed them up and thought he was killing the one who had ordered him to stop but really killed poor Kara."_

_"A case of mistaken identity." Nami said sighing. _

_"The marine was dishonorably discharged and later became a pirate, that's another reason she despises pirates."_

"Luffy, let's lower our flag and put up one without our mark."

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening to that old man?"

"What old man?"

"Never mind." Nami looked out over the ocean watching the island come closer and closer.

"Teri come here. You're on waitress duty today."

"Come on Aunt Iris, I can't remember orders long enough to write them down so why do you even bother putting me on duty?"

"You have to pull your own weight around here young lady. Now get into your uniform and I'll help you with that hair-"

"I got it Aunt Iris, just make sure I get music duty next, that kid has no clue what he's doing and he waits tables better that I do." Teri pointed at the fifteen year old boy with short red hair and a polite smile on his face. Her aunt gave her a stern look and Teri sighed. "Fine, gimme the, ugh, dress." She grabbed the blue dress-like outfit and left to change into it.

"Kenji, get your sheet music, you're on music duty."

"Aww, mom!" Kenji whined.

A few minutes later Teri stood in the large dining area in the blue outfit, it didn't go with her at all, it always made her breasts look bigger than they were and it had a skirt, an evil very little skirt. She looked around then seeing a tall blond enter she made her way to him. "Welcome, are you by yourself?"

"Why yes I am." He answered bowing his head politely.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to put out your cigarette smoking isn't allowed here." Teri started walking towards an empty table. "Please follow me." The music was calm then the noise of a wrong note was heard then laughter. "Kenji sucks at music duty and I suck at waiting duty when will that shitty woman realize that?" Teri mumbled under her breath stopping at the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your-" The man cut her off.

"Sorry to be rude but I think I already know what I want."

"If it's me, suck it up." Teri told him, he pouted for a moment then something peaked his interest. He noticed something behind her; it looked like a bulletin board for wanted posters.

"What's that for?" He asked pointing at it, Teri turned around just enough to see it herself.

"Oh, that? That's our watch list. We look out for those people dining here then we trap them in one was or another and then we call in bounty hunters. Heh, we had someone on that board asking about someone calling himself Black beard a few weeks ago. That was so funny."

"Oh, alright." He checked for his captain's straw hat but didn't see it. "Isn't that Straw-hat guy around here?"

"No, the guy a few weeks ago wanted to know that to, I'm guessing you noticed he's not up there." She grinned. "That poster's up in my room, that guy's not that bad and neither is the guy who was askin' about that Black beard guy. I met them when I was a kid, when I visited East Blue; so many people there were so nice to me and my folks."

"Teri what are you doing?" A girl with long black hair asked scaring Teri as a bit as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you annoying the clientele (OMG I spelled that right the first time, yay me) again?"

"I was just answering a question he had Kira."

"Sorry if my cousin was bothering you sir. She's just started working here with my brother and I a few weeks ago and she enjoys talking with the clientele instead of serving them." Teri glared at Kira and her emotionless blue eyes. "I gotta get back to the kitchen so I might as well take your order while I'm here." Teri stared at her cousin Kenji as he struggled to read the music and play at the same time, he had a hard time multi-tasking while Teri never read sheet music in her life but could play music just from hearing it once.

"LET TERI PLAY!" Yelled a man throwing his glass at Kenji, Teri moved on instinct and grabbed the glass in midair.

"Oi, Ossan, cool your jets will ya." Teri said setting the glass back down on his table. "I have music duty next time so just relax and try not to make him nervous, OK Ossan?"

"No it's not alright, that cousin of yours sucks!"

"Well suck it up Ossan, he's playing today and if you don't like it ignore him." Teri glared at the obviously drunk man and saw something in his eyes. "You're erotic!" She yelled with a sick realization. "You're no better than that ero-pirate from last week!" She felt so thankful to have shorts on under the short skirt that she despised, she was so thankful about that as she kicked him right out of the chair, Kira went to hold her back and Kenji leapt up, the look on his face excited to see a fight in the normally too calm restaurant and he was just itching to join. Teri's legs and arms were a whirlwind of violence and pain but somehow Kira had snaked her way through and grabbed the girl's arms only leaving her legs to fight.

"Teri stop!"

"HE'S AN EROTIC BASTARD!"

"She's ranting again." Sanji turned to see two men with small tattoos on their necks grinning. "The captain will be pleased, he likes his bitches feisty. A table flew at the men who ducked.

"I HEARD THAT YOU PERVS!" She pulled herself loose from her cousin. "AND I QUIT! I GET BETTER MONEY AT THE BAR WHERE I SING!"

"What?" Teri's aunt Iris was in the room quicker than you can say pie. "You are not singing at any bars little missy!"  
"I'm not six any more DAMMIT!" She raised the flute to her lips and played a hypnotic lullaby. "TAKE A FUCKING NAP BITCH!" She yelled running out the door right past Sanji, wow… She had been so hyped up over insulting someone's musical skills, made Sanji ponder how well she'd do in a fight. He noted that most of the people were dozing off after hearing the low and soft tune.

"Just what is taking that damned chef so long?" Zoro asked, he had "bribed" Sanji to help him with something and by "bribe" I mean he told Sanji he'd get Nami to do it if he didn't. He was sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree in a small park like place and just as he went to search for the "damned chef" a blur of blue, brown, and silver sped past him knocking him to the ground. "What the hell?" He noticed something was missing then saw one of his swords in the tree he'd just been under. "What the-How did that happen?" The blur sped on slowly losing its speed before finally stopping outside a small bar.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Hey Alec!" Teri said cheerfully, she plopped onto a stool at the bar.

"Watcha gonna sing tonight?" The girl thought for a moment.

"Well, I kicked some serious ass last night so I think it'll be "Me Against the World", is that OK with you Alec?" The last time she had sung it the bar had been in shambles at the end and Alec had fought with her about pay.

"Why not, just give them some warning, the drunks take it as a signal to have a brawl." Alec said looking out the window, he saw a rather pissed man walk by. "Did you kick his ass?" Teri looked.

"Naw, I went to today before I quit my aunt's place. I get paid better here anyways, 50 beli a song and a free drink every night, which I'm saving up." She said grinning; Alec made her feel like she had a home, he was the spitting image of her father and acted just like him. "Ok, gonna get myself ready."

"OK then, oh yeah, we have some out-of-towners who heard of your music skills."

"Well fuck them, I sing here and they shoulda gone to my aunt's place last week if they wanted to hear me with my flute."

"That's what I told them."


	3. Chapter 3 the worst one yet

I **despise** how this chapter turned out...Here ya go anyway, it'll get better I promise.

"What the hell are you doing here; you're not even allowed to be able to see this place on the horizon." Alec stared at the man who had just come in, he grinned.

"I heard this place had good entertainment. Too bad she's not entertaining." Teri heard what was going on as she changed into the black jeans and green tank top she normally sung in. She heard a gun go off and she found herself darting out to see what was going on. A bullet whizzed past her head just nicking her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She looked around and saw the bar totaled. "What the fuck's your problem? I told you I wasn't your bitch you erotic failure." She grabbed the first weapon she could, a pistol from a pocket of the jeans. "Didn't you get my message? I'm going to kill you." Teri spotted someone holding another pistol at her head.

"Put it down little girl." She eyed it.

"Make me." She ducked and kicked his legs out from under him and grabbed his pistol which she flung behind her knocking another man right between the eyes. Everything she did was a natural reflex from all the training she had endured the past ten years, she dodged everything and anything that was flung at her, even the bullets which she didn't quite understand how she did it, everything just slowed down. Something shot out behind and grabbed her long hair.

"I win, what's my prize?"

"This ain't a game, it's a fight you buffoon." She kicked out and felt her foot make contact with his arm which _stretched_ yes you read that right, his arm stretched with the impact of the kick. "You ate Gomu Gomu no mi!" She said realizing; he grinned and wrapped his arm around her body snakelike. He tried to pull herself loose but his grip was tight as Luffy's. "I know one person who can kill you if I can't. And he's had a lot more practice with that power than you know." She said recalling when she had met a boy ten years earlier with a big smile and gomu powers. He had to be here, she prayed to nobody in particular, she didn't believe in any god and she had always relied on her own means.

"Yeah right, can he do this?" He constricted the girl forcing out all the air in her lungs and starting to crush bone. "I know this can kill you so I'm just holding you in place." She still struggled in vain but in her struggling a ribbon around her neck came loose and the small gray stone on it hit his arm, almost instantly he fell and she felt the arm release her. "Fuck you bitch, sea stone's a dirty trick." She managed to pull herself loose and seeing her flute wasn't damaged she moved it to her lips, the gentle lullaby filled the air. "That doesn't work on me." He spazzed and the ribbon with the sea stone fell onto the floor which is where Teri soon found herself. She felt something get pushed onto her arm then with the sound of a gunshot she felt immense pain.

"Wha-? Why did you-?"

"Because, I'm evil, you silly twit, and to think I wanted you to have my child.

"You're sick and wrong." She was finding it hard to move. "What's wrong with me?" She found herself asking him, he grinned.

"My bullets are made from sea stone with a point on it which is coated in strong poisons. You won't last through the week without the antidote, which only I have."

"Oh fuck….Fuck you." She managed to say, the poisons were going throughout her body very quickly… "I am so going to kill you." She was now unable to move, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but before she could identify it as anything she was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder. (Gawd I'm having such a hard time with this for several reasons, 1: I'm kinda slow and have no real clue what I'm doing, 2: I normally use 1st person when using Teri, she's basically exactly like me but she's different at the same time, for example I can only play a few songs on the piano, Teri plays the flute because she can't fit a piano in her bag and be able to carry it everywhere…Please help me I feel so pathetic…after this chapter it'll be better because I'll be using first person.) Teri was carried away dazed, she barely managed to look up and saw blond hair and a familiar blue pinstripe shirt before she passed out. _'Oh fuck, Kenji's never gonna lemme live this down. Me the one who's immune to almost every poison but allergic to one. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck'_

Sanji stared confused as the large man easily threw the girl over one shoulder then shooting him a glare that froze him in place somehow ran carrying her over his shoulder.


	4. beginning of the battle, no not really

I think I like this chapter better then the last one, for sure, because I'm actually feeling myself as Teri. It's so much harder for me to do a story about my character when I'm not in her POV, and now i give you the next chapter

* * *

I couldn't believe how stupid I was, I knew this _had_ to happen eventually. I knew the ex-marine would wanna get even but I never thought this would be how. By destroying the only place I could really relax and sing then kidnapping me, who woulda guessed right? I sure didn't, I thought he woulda killed me on the spot and I bet that's what he was trying to do when he constricted me with his Gomu Gomu abilities. But why had he fell when my sea stone charm hit him? Oh yeah now I remember, a few days before I left for East Blue I had met another marine, damn marines, and she told me about it._

* * *

"Is there a Teri here?"_

_"That's me. Are you a marine?"_

_"Yes actually." I went to shut the door but the woman stuck her hand against the door. "I was told to give you something for your own protection. The marines have reason to believe that the man who was discharged has eaten a devil's fruit and thus making him weak against this." She dropped a small stone into my hand._

_"Huh?"_

_"It radiates the same energy as the sea and people with devil's fruit powers are weakened by the sea."_

_"Thanks but good bye. Oh, and I have a question. He murdered a kid so why was he just dishonorably discharged?"

* * *

_

I blinked and saw familiar light green hair. "Emmi?" I asked half dazed.

"Yeppers, I knew captain Jigoku would keep you here." She stabbed a needle into my arm. "It's an antidote; I stole it a few days ago." She steadied me and began untying my hands which had been tied behind my back tightly with a bit of cord like a rope but several times stronger.

"You mean you were working for him?" I asked rubbing my wrists as I stood steadying myself bit by bit. "I've known you for nine years!"

"Yeah, Jigoku told me that he had my baby brother as a hostage and if I didn't 'befriend' you he'd hurt my brother real bad, turns out I didn't even have a brother." Emmi said checking outside a door. "Well that antidote's doing well in your system already 'Poison Girl' it'll keep up your strength for an hour and a half, enough time for you to get outta here unless you're gonna do something stupid."

"Like stealing the antidote for Kestia venom mixed with snake venom from 'Captain Hell' who was once a marine officer then became an evil pirate." I said grinning, Emmi looked at me and shrugged saying that I had a point there. She shoved her braids into a little pouch she pulled from her green jeans, Emmi never really could pick out good jeans, I guess I had to take her shopping afterwards and-hang on, now wasn't the time I had realized as I gave her outfit a once over very dark green jeans and a very light blue T-shirt, nasty looking really and I knew she loved it anyways.

"Just go." She said as she finished by pulling a red wig over her head. Then I recognized her as someone else.

"You slut!" I recalled when I ran into a red headed hooker outside my aunt's place.

"So what it put food on my table didn't it? Don't question what people will ask you to do for some cash Teri." Emmi put some sunglasses on and grinned. "It honestly took you seeing me disguise myself to realize then, eh?"

"I'm not as smart as you think I am."

"Okee, chatting was nice but you have to leave now. I told you that antidote isn't for the long run." I ran out the door without a 2nd glance back at her but with a single thought in my head. _'Be safe, Emmi, please, just be safe.'_


	5. Your reviews&my comments

I got pissed off recently and I needed to blow some steam so I decided to answer some reviews. It'll go like this: I'll have the name the person left if they weren't logged on/their message then my response right under it OK? Here we go.

Rocker-Baby-176: Pretty nice, please continue. I'vebeen looking for a musician fic that didn't have a Mary-Sue, good job!

Why thank you Rocker, you made my day when you left that review. Espescially since it told me people actually payed attention to my stories.

Air Water Princess: That's pretty cool. Continue on, please :)

Thanks for the nice review, I shall continue!

My PenName is ...: awsome start please update soon )

Cool, I got another smiley face, I have another chapter up now...well i guess this is chapter 5 then? Oo wow I just had a random thought shakes head getting thought out

aa: FUCKING MARY SUE

FUCKING ASSHOLE! See i can use caps lock to! p you need to have an open mind sometimes you jackass, yes you read that right I called you a jackass. I've had better insults from a rock, no seriously I have...and a teddy graham called me a slut but I was on a sugar high.Lemme tell you something OK? 神によって遮ぎられる母とても敗者見なさい、 私の特性を侮辱しなければまたは私はおろすために追跡し、特に私が彼らが話すときあなたが言語によって私の特性の使用に言うことができる私の期間にあるときあなたの内部を刺すために非常に大きく、鋭いナイフ... および原料が付いている器官は... どうしても私を気違いに得ない。 私はあなたにそれを説明しない従って私及び私のナイフを! 用心しなさい! I shall not translate that for obvious reasons which you should figure out on your own if you're dumb enough to understand on your own.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart pounded as I ran and I only hesitated for a moment when I ran into a fork in my path. "Which way to go which way to go." I muttered looking first to the left then to the right. I saw someone with very curly black hair and a long nose run past me when I looked to the right; that meant that was the right way to go, why I decided that I'm still not sure so don't even bother asking. I ran the direction I had seen the guy run from and then found myself above deck. I saw men bleeding, none of which I knew so I didn't really care, and a swordsman with three swords, one of which was Wadou Ichimonji, a few yards away and I thought that if I just snuck by quietly he might not see me but then he looked at me. "Opps, too late." I muttered silently as I saw his black eyes looking at me.

"Who are you?" It didn't sound like a question, but a statement. I ignored him trying to make him think he was hallucinating which would only be expected since his shirt was dyed red with blood, not just his own and major blood loss means that the oxygen couldn't ride the blood to the brain so he would end up hallucinating and collapsing…Or something like that, why hadn't I paid more attention to my health teacher? Oh yeah, I kept training that I could see my dream become reality and I ended up skipping about ninety-five percent of my classes. "I asked you a question." He had seemed to disappear and now was pinning me against the wall with one big hand. I kicked and felt my shin connect with his nuts, and in the moment of pain I pushed his hand away and took off running.

"SORRY!" I called back waving as the man shuddered with the pain of a sudden blow to the nuts. I darted past more seemingly dead but just unconscious men, how could I tell you ponder? Easy, I feel like I'm gonna hurl when I see unconscious people the 1st time. Like ten years ago when I first met those guys, the older _had_ to be about four years older than me and the younger was on my favorite wanted posted, Straw-hat Luffy. Well, the older, I think Luffy called him Ace, anyways, he had gotten real sick just before I left and passed out scaring the shit outta me. Anyways, I was running that much I remember then I was freaking out from everything that day and the night prior or something and when I freak out I have a problem remembering it so the next thing I really knew I was landing a ways under the deck.

"Oh fuck, this in just _wonderful_ I have no clue what is going on at the moment, I've got a poison and a temporary antidote thingy in my system, _AND _I'm on 'Captain Jigoku's' damn ship. This is so _Gawd damn fucking perfect_." I muttered shaking my head hard, I heard people running above deck and I knew what was going on without even having to see. "Luffy will fight Jigoku." I whispered then hearing a clip-clopping noise I darted between a box and the wall.

"Hello?" Said a very shaky voice, obviously the person talking was either a critter that ate Hito Hito no mi, or a VERY short guy. I peeked out seeing just a tiny little reindeer with a cute pink hat on. I had to be burning up is what I had thought since I only hallucinated these things before that day. Anyways, he-was it a he? Yeah he was (Opps sorry I forgot Tona-chan…He looks pissed now….I think I'm in trouble) and he looked at me for a moment before hiding quite badly behind a box. I stared at it for a moment before plopping onto my knees thankful that I was right in assuming he was harmless.

"Gawd I'm hoping you're real and I ain't having some fucking delusions." I heard myself pant. I relaxed a bit more and the little reindeer slowly came closer to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me, I eyed him for a moment, and then it struck me peculiar the color of his nose.

"How peculiar….Did you know your nose is blue?" I found myself blushing, or maybe I was just flushed, I dunno I always mix those two up, but anyways he stared at me a moment longer. His coal black eyes inquiring and naïve, innocent and pure with a hint of loneliness I decided to tell him seeing as I strangely saw that light in my own eyes and knew better than to piss off someone with that glow in their eyes. "Teri." I said finally after what seemed to be an eternity. "I'm Teri and who exactly…The hell are you?"

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" He yelled quite suddenly.

"YOU TALKED TO ME FIRST!" I retaliated.

"DID NOT!" Yelled the little reindeer, this was getting fun. I could do this all day, or at least until that stuff Emmi stuck in me wore off. That statement was my exact thought as the reindeer cooled down a bit. I grinned warmly.

"Relax I was just bored. So you born that way or was it Hito Hito no mi?" I asked still grinning. He looked taken aback. "When I was little I met a reindeer with a funny nose, I was lost and it helped, that was you wasn't it?" He looked startled and I thought I saw recognition in his charcoal black eyes.

Can't think of anything else for this chapter, all I'm asking for is a review, 5 minimum for the next chapter, up next, Teri sees Luffy vs. Jigoku, Gomu vs. Gomu. A sneek peek for you to get you to review.

It looked as if Luffy were going to win when Jigoku aimed the pistol at Luffy's chest. "Bye-bye Monkey." He said and I felt myself leap up in front of him on instinct. I felt the bullet penetrate my chest, missing organs thankfully, before loosing what was left of my strength and falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
